


"I Don't Like Her"

by silencedancer



Category: DCU
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Series, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-02
Updated: 2008-12-02
Packaged: 2017-10-04 10:11:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silencedancer/pseuds/silencedancer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scarecrow doesn't like that cheerleader and plots to get rid of her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"I Don't Like Her"

**Author's Note:**

> Jonathan's thoughts are in italics and Scarecrow's are in bold in "The Cheerleader". Originally written for a drabble community. Prompt was The Other Woman.

** The Cheerleader **

**I don't like her**, said Scarecrow of the blonde cheerleader that Jonathan Crane was watching in class.

_You say that about every girl I look at_, said Jonathan to his newly discovered companion.

**Her boyfriend was the one who stuck us out in that cornfield.**

_It's not her fault that her boyfriend is a stupid brute as well as being a jerk._

**She chose him. I think they probably deserve each other if she's stupid enough to date him.**

_She had nothing to do with that night!_

**I still don't like how you look at her.**

_You sound jealous, Scarecrow._

** Jealousy **

Scarecrow was jealous because why would Jonathan continue to watch the girl who led to that night in the cornfield when Scarecrow was the one that saved Jonathan from completely shattering? It was on that night that Jonathan fell sick which had Jonathan in a feverish state for days.

He couldn't understand why that girl was still innocent in Jonathan's eyes when she was probably giggling about him behind his back with her friends. She wasn't there for Jonathan; Scarecrow was. He wanted her gone so that Jonathan could see the truth about her and pay attention to him instead.

** The Plot **

He had a plan to get rid of both the girl and her boyfriend. Of course, it'd involve waiting, but he could wait. Revenge tastes sweeter when served cold after all.

Jonathan did not go to the senior prom, obviously. That was good, for Scarecrow had plans. Jonathan agreed to it as he did not realize that the girl might be in the car along with the football player.

He counted on the two to be inebriated for his plan to work. They'd probably be so after the after-prom party. No one would suspect foul play with a car crash.

** The Accident **

They _were_ drunk and they were in the same car. Scarecrow sat on the side of the road on the route from the party to the girl's house, waiting. He was dressed as the scarecrow that the football player made him into that cold night. In his lap was a gun, but he did not plan on firing it.

The car came up the isolated country road and Scarecrow stood up, making sure that they could see him as he pretended to aim the gun.

It was not his fault that they got scared and killed themselves in an accident.


End file.
